Shules Songs
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on different songs, Shules full :)


-This is a collection of one-shots based on different songs, I'm a fan of 80's and today's hits in pop and rock. I will take requests, if I know the song you request perfect! If I don't I'll check it out and see what I can do with it. I have a list of songs in mind already and I will update whenever I can. My first song is a dedication to the singer Selena who was a rising star when she was murdered at the age of 23, she was a huge loss and will always be a amazing singer. If you haven't heard this song before you should give it a listen. This story takes place right after "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet."

_**Dreaming of You by Selena**_

Juliet had arrived home last after going to help Shawn out that night, she walked inside and instantly kicked her shoes off and went to the bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and put her hair down then walked over to her bedroom window, looking though she saw all the houses that surrounded her were dark and she couldn't help but to think of the families that lived in the houses. Parents had put their children to sleep and now they lay sleeping in each others arm, but she stood alone in her empty house looking as a shooting star shot though the sky and she wished the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I wish Shawn and I would end up together one day" Juliet said closing her eyes as tight as she could and wishing on that shooting star.

For years Juliet had a crush on Shawn but never acted on it because she didn't want to ruin a friendship but lately she just had a gut feeling she could never be just friends with Shawn, not after all the things he had done for her. Take today for intense, he knew that she needed to be pushed out of the corner she had been put in when she wasn't even sure if she could do it herself. No one had ever made her feel the way he had but she could never find the nerve to say "I love you." even know deep down in her heart that all she wanted to do, she wanted to scream it to the world but whenever she would try she would lose the courage to.

Juliet walked over to her bed and laid down then pulled the covers over her, she laid there tossing and turning for what feel like hours. Why couldn't she get Shawn off her mind? Juliet shoved her face into her pillow and closed her eyes, soon she fell asleep.

"_Surprise!" Shawn said to Juliet as she walked into her apartment which was covered in streamers and birthday decorations. "Happy birthday Jules." He said and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. _

"_Shawn, my birthday isn't till next week." Juliet said laughing as she pulled streamers off Shawn's head. _

"_I know but you said you had to work so I figured we could celebrate it tonight." _

"_That's so sweet of you." Juliet said and gave him another kiss. "Thank you." _

"_Don't thank me yet, there is more to come. I ordered pizza for dinner and I made you a cake, plus I got you a present." _

"_Can I open it now?" _

"_Nooo, you have to wait till later."_

"_Fineee." Juliet pouted. _

"_If your follow me I will lead you to the dining room where you will be served by one of the finest waiters in town." Shawn said and took Juliet's hand as they walked to the dinning room, Juliet sat in a chair that was covered in balloons and Shawn pushed her chair in. "Champagne my lady?"_

"_Yes please." Juliet said and Shawn poured it into her glass then walked over and filled his glass, he grabbed the pizza box and placed pizza on both their plates then sat down. _

"_This is all amazing Shawn." _

"_Only you deserve the best." Shawn said and she smiled widely. When they were done Shawn took their plates and went to the kitchen. "Close your eyes." Shawn yelled from the kitchen and Juliet closed her eyes._

"_You know it's my tradition to have you close your eyes on your birthday while I get undressed, you can't take that from me." _

"_As fun as that would be that's not what I'm doing." Shawn said and placed her birthday cake on the table in front of her. "You can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and looked at the cake, it had chocolate frosting with light blue sprinkles (her favorite color) and lit candles. _

"_You made this all by yourself?"_

"_Yup, I stopped having Gus make my cakes years ago. Make a wish." _

"_What more could I wish for when I got you?"_

"_You could wish that the cake doesn't taste like feet." Shawn joked and Juliet laughed. Juliet closed her eyes and wished, she wished that nothing would change and things would stay the same for the rest of her life then blew out her candles. "So what did you wish for?"_

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_Why was it dirty?"_

"_Very funny." Juliet said and ran her finger though the frosting then put it on Shawn's nose, he laughed then wiped it off with his finger and ate it._

"_Yum." Shawn said then cut them both as piece of cake. _

"_It turned out really good."_

"_So you must of wished it would taste good before I had no idea what I was doing when I made this." Shawn said then they finished up their cake._

"_So, do I get my present yet?"_

"_Okay, I guess since your the birthday girl I'll obey your wish and bring you your present."_

"_Yay!" Juliet said and Shawn left the room and came back with something hidden behind his back. _

"_Now there is one rule about this present."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You have to share it with me."_

"_Deal." Juliet said and Shawn pulled a little golden retriever puppy from behind his back. "Oh my god, it's so cute." Juliet said grabbing the puppy from Shawn. _

"_I saw that were looking at her last time we were at the pet store so I figured we could raise her together."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_She's your birthday present, you pick."_

"_How about Roxy."_

"_Roxy, I love it. As long as she doesn't leave rocks on the floor." Shawn said and Juliet laughed._

"_Thank you for making this the best birthday I ever had Shawn." Juliet said and gave him a kiss. _

Juliet's eyes shoot open and she turned the look at the other side of the bed but no one was there, sadly it was just a dream. Even when she slept Shawn was on her mind, why couldn't these feelings go away so she could get some sleep at night. Juliet turned back and put her head on her pillow and fell back to sleep.

"_This movie is awful." Shawn said to Juliet who was snuggled up to him on the couch. _

"_You were the one who insisted that we rent it." Juliet said._

"_I know but it sounded like a cool title, I thought it was going to be a movie about a night train that picked kids up on Christmas night and severed them pineapple." _

"_You got that from Pineapple Express?" _

"_Yeah, you know like Polar Express."_

"_Oh, well then turn it off if you don't like it."_

"_And waste two dollars? I don't think so." Shawn said and Juliet laughed. "Want to see how many pieces of popcorn we can get into each others mouths?" Shawn said grabbed the bowl of popcorn._

"_Sure." Juliet said and sat up, Shawn tossed a piece and it landed right in Juliet's mouth._

"_One point!" Shawn said then Juliet took the bowl and threw one that missed. "You missed! I'm winning!" Shawn gloated._

"_Can I have one more try."_

"_Fine." Shawn said and opened his mouth and she dumped the whole bowl of popcorn on his head._

"_One point!" She teased._

"_Oh your in trouble now." Shawn said and climbed on her and started tickling her._

"_I give up!" Juliet yelled into between giggles. _

"_Only if you give me a kiss." Shawn said and Juliet kissed him than pulled away a few inches. _

"_You taste like popcorn." Juliet said and Shawn laughed._

"_You do too." _

Juliet woke again, she looked at the clock and only a few minutes had passed since she fell asleep the last time. She got up off her bed and walked into her kitchen to make a cup of tea, maybe that would help her sleep. She put water on the stove then once it was hot she poured it into a coffee mug and put her tea bag in then sat down. She took a few sips when she heard a light knock at her door, she got up and answered it. She was shocked when she opened the door there was Shawn standing there.

"Shawn, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just having a cup of tea because I couldn't sleep."

"Well I was thinking about earlier and wondering if I could cash in the rain check." Shawn said and chuckled remembering earlier when they didn't get their hug.

"Did you think there was an expiration date on it?"

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted an excuse to see you."

"Alright, you can cash it now." Juliet said and Shawn gave her a tight hug.

"Jules, I love you." Juliet pulled away and his face filled with fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry Jules." He said with his arms still around Juliet, she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, at first he was shocked but then he responded. Juliet pulled him inside and closed the door then walked to the bedroom without ending their kiss. Later that night they laid in bed looking at each other, Shawn moved a piece of hair out of Juliet's face and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Juliet said and Shawn smiled. Juliet turned facing the other way and Shawn wrapped his arm around her, soon they both fell asleep. Dreaming all night together and for the right of their lives.

-Okay, that turned out a lot longer then I thought it would. I kind of got really wrapped up in this story, hope it turned out good :) Please review and remember I would love some suggestions if you have them! :)


End file.
